


Nails on the Chalkboard

by commas_and_ampersands



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Sailor Moon R
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-09-03 03:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commas_and_ampersands/pseuds/commas_and_ampersands
Summary: Esmeraude knows who - and what - she is.





	Nails on the Chalkboard

**Author's Note:**

> Written August 2010.

Esmeraude knows she’s unlikeable and naturally off-putting – an acquired taste, if one is feeling kind, and people never are. She knows she’s too ambitious, too determined, too ruthless to be loved or even tolerated. She doesn’t mind. This is how one survives on Nemesis.  
  
She’s the nails on the chalkboard that make you cringe. Then she’s the hand that cuts your throat in the dark. This is how one advances in the Black Moon Clan.  
  
She doesn’t like herself, but that’s fine. She never wanted adoration, not even her own. All she desired was power.  
  
It’s really her bad luck that she fell in love with the prince. Her ill fate that for all his cruelty, he lusts for kindness. Her downfall that she can never be that kind of woman.  
  
She’s gone too far to change. All of Rubeus’s snarling, Saffir’s vocal disdain, and Demando’s public snubs cannot curtail her. There is no other person Esmeraude can be.  
  
She the ambitious whore with the laugh that echoes too far.  
  
She’s the soulless bitch who’ll kill you in your sleep.  
  
She’s the nails on the chalkboard.  
  
And one day, she’s going to be the woman who claws Serenity’s eyes out.


End file.
